La vida que deseé
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: "Un sólo cambio puede a veces cambiar tu vida entera." Haruka ha tomado una decisión y deberá afrontar las consecuencias. ¿Qué serías capaz de sacrificar por un sueño?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es ficción y no debe ser comparada con la realidad. Los personajes y referencias son propiedad de sus legítimos dueños y son utilizados con fines de entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es coincidencia.

Dedicado a aquel que se sienta identificado y a quienes se aventuran a cambiar el género de los personajes por placer o prejuicio.

* * *

" _A single change can sometimes change your entire life."_

 **Rahul Rampal**

¿Qué serías capaz de sacrificar por un sueño?

 **LA VIDA QUE DESEÉ**

 **1**

 _Con lentitud nos adentramos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Un hombre sentado en una silla nos da la espalda. Una mujer de vestido negro anda hacia él con la mirada fija en su rostro, separa las piernas con la intención de montarlo, baja la mano entre sus muslos y sujetándolo se acomoda hasta caer en su regazo. De modo suave y pausado agita las caderas con un ligero vaivén…_

La desnuda rubia de cabello corto despierta y la seriedad de sus ojos se incrusta en el cielo del dormitorio.

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

 _"Siempre tuve la sensación_ _—_ dijo el atractivo hombre en el televisor—, _incluso antes de la pubertad, de que el pene me faltaba, no puedo describirlo de otra manera"._

 _"Para mí, él nunca fue realmente una mujer_ —dijo la actual pareja—, _es decir, probablemente vivió la experiencia de estar en el cuerpo de una mujer, pero realmente no vivía la experiencia de ser mujer"._

 _"Creo que la ira me llevó al éxito_ —dijo él—, _sientes rabia cuando estás incómodo con tu propio cuerpo. Tuve la oportunidad de canalizar esa rabia en los deportes y estar concentrado en mi objetivo"._

 _A los 13 empecé a notar que los pechos comenzaron a crecer y sentí que no me pertenecían, así que me dediqué a entrenar con pesas,_ _hacía el doble de la cantidad recomendada, era demasiado para mi cuerpo, mi intención era detener la menstruación y mantener los pechos pequeños, quería que lucieran como pectorales, no como pechos"._

" _Yvonne Buschbaum_ —dijo el narrador—, _se lanza en los deportes como pertiguista representando a Alemania en los juegos olímpicos, pero al mismo tiempo, se está desintegrando por dentro"._

El show de televisión presenta imágenes del desempeño de Yvonne durante su ejecución en las olimpiadas.

" _En una mano tenía los deportes que son mi vida y me hacen feliz_ —dijo él—; _era financieramente independiente. En la otra, era como un tren viajando en dos direcciones"._

" _E_ _n la punta de su carrera,_ _Yvonne_ _se retira del deporte que ama"._

" _Sabía que tenía que renunciar a todo, no habría más juegos olímpicos, pero también sabía que tenía que dejar que mi cuerpo reflejara lo que siempre fui: un hombre"._

—¿Haruka? —Preguntó Michiru, su elegante y aguamarina novia que llegaba a casa luego de un día de compras—. ¿Qué estás viendo?

—Nada… —respondió la rubia sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

—No parece que sea nada. ¿Cenaste?

Asintió. Impresionada, Michiru se sentó a mirar al hombre en pantalla.

—Vaya… no creí que te interesara ver hombres semidesnudos.

—No, no me interesa.

—Es muy atractivo... —Michiru enrojeció con el moldeado cuerpo del hombre que posa para una sesión fotográfica.

—No es un hombre.

—Lástima que en Japón no hay hombres así.

—Te digo que no es un hombre, o… no lo era —dijo al levantarse.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es una mujer, transgénero.

" _Nadie sabe exactamente por qué las personas como Balian nacen como transgénero. Los científicos creen que se debe a un desbalance hormonal en la matriz de la madre"._

" _Durante el desarrollo del embrión_ —explicó Balian—, _hay un primer empuje de testosterona que convierte al cerebro en masculino, es claro que eso me pasó a mí. Porque en mi cerebro yo siempre fui un hombre. Entonces la testosterona empuja una segunda y tercera vez, lo que dicta si tendrás pene y testículos, no sé dónde estaba yo, pero infortunadamente no los tuve"._

" _Determinado a ir por la vía rápida del cambio de género, Balian recurrió a lo último en tratamiento médico"._

" _En mi opinión personal_ —dijo la doctora—, _en mi pasado médico he visto muchas malas operaciones y tenía miedo por él, porque esperaba tener resultados perfectos con su operación"._

" _La meta final de Balian es borrar todo rastro físico de su género previo para evadir el estigma social"._

—No… pude… ser… —dijo Michiru, su cara de asombro se cubrió con un ligero rubor—. Luce… bastante bien.

" _Creo que el tabú más grande es cuando la gente ve las cicatrices_ —dijo Balian—, _por eso es muy importante tener un buen cirujano para que no puedan ver las cicatrices en el pecho. La noche de la gran cirugía, tenía mucho miedo de no despertar y sabía que si despertaba en la mañana empezaría mi vida, mi verdadera vida. Desperté luego de la cirugía y tenía muchos vendajes, dos días después el doctor los retiró y me preguntó si quería sostenerlo, y dije, sí, tenía mi pene en la mano y dije, ok, ahora vamos a conseguirlo"._

—Haruka… ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó al ver la intriga en su rostro.

" _Doce días después de la operación, Balian al fin puede realizar el sueño de toda la vida"._

—No… nada —respondió volviéndose a ella—. Dime, ¿cuándo es el juego de baseball entre las chicas y los Three lights?

—¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, es la… —levantó los ojos—, próxima semana —entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla—. Gracias por recordarlo.

La rubia sonrió con el gesto.

—Haruka, estoy cansada —dijo con un bostezo—.Vamos a dormir, ¿quieres?

Ella asintió con media sonrisa.

" _Usé el baño por primera vez como hombre, es un sentimiento que no puedo describir… es algo con lo que he soñado toda la vida así que cuando me fue permitido hacerlo fue algo normal, y pensé, sí, siempre debió ser así"._

Michiru se dio vuelta en dirección a la recámara pero su compañera permaneció en su lugar, con la mirada fija en el televisor.

" _En menos de dos años, él logro una transición sin cicatrices, de mujer… a hombre"._

—¿Vienes?

Un corte comercial interrumpió la transmisión, Haruka reaccionó y distraída contestó:

—Sí… ahora te alcanzo.

El volumen del televisor se elevó y la publicidad de un shampoo promocionado por una joven pelirroja de ojos azules hizo eco en la habitación.

—No tardes… —dijo Michiru alzando la voz y desapareció en el corredor.

" _Mi estilo cambió un poco_ —dijo Balian cuando la programación continuó—, _antes tenía que esconder más, en los viejos días algunas veces solía usar dos camisas en vez de una para ocultar los pechos, ahora amo usar ropa que defina el cuerpo, me siento bien con la ropa que uso"_ —dijo probándose un traje entallado.

" _Lo que para algunos hombres es una tarea diaria es uno de los placeres de Balian"._

" _Después del cambio no me tomó mucho familiarizarme con el afeitado, en realidad se siente completamente natural"._

Haruka se dirigió a la ventana sin dejar de atender el sonido del televisor.

" _Muchos hombres transexuales_ —dijo una experta—, _sólo pueden soñar con el tipo de transición que Balian está experimentando."_

" _Puedo ir a un sauna_ —dijo él—, _y no va a ocurrir que cualquier persona note que no nací con un pene normal, para mí era muy importante que se viera bien y funcionó, ahora incluso puedo dormir con una mujer."_

" _Cuando Balian tiene sexo por primera vez, él se siente completo"._

" _Fue un gran regalo para mí finalmente poder estar con una mujer. La idea del sexo fue muy natural porque cuando alguien no ama su cuerpo, tienen problemas al ser tocados"._

Los créditos comenzaron a aparecer sobre las imágenes de la entrevista.

" _Es un círculo que finalmente he cerrado, puedo dar amor y puedo recibir vida._

 _Es lo que siempre quise, y ahora siempre tengo el volante en mis manos, soy el conductor de mi vida justo como todos los demás, la única pregunta es: ¿confiamos en nosotros mismos para ir a donde realmente pertenecemos?"_

Haruka respiró profundo y elevó sus pensamientos al cielo de la noche.

Una semana después, el clásico juego mensual de baseball llegó, sus amigas y sus respectivas parejas se reunieron para convivir y ponerse al tanto de las novedades, y como era habitual el evento principal consistía en un juego de _"boys vs girls"_ donde el objetivo principal era ver a Serena caer de cara al correr, o (para no perder la costumbre) sus típicas peleas con Rei, había mucho de tradicional en sus reuniones.

—¡Oye Tenoh! —Dijo Seiya agitando el bat—. ¿Esta vez sí jugarás para el equipo de los chicos?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió—. Yo no juego para los perdedores, ¿verdad cabeza de bombón?

—¡Sí!, ¡perdedores, perdedores! —Apoyó Serena mostrándole la lengua.

Michiru sonrió discreta.

—Además —añadió Haruka—, me vista como me vista, soy mujer y voy a demostrarte una vez más lo que es el sexo fuerte.

—¡Uhhh…! —Exclamaron el resto de los chicos burlándose de Seiya.

—Ya… cállense.

Y tenía razón, la mayoría de las veces las vencedoras eran ellas: Lita conectaba los _hits_ , Haruka corría ágilmente por las bases, Michiru distraía a los bateadores con su pitcheo y las estrategias de Amy siempre eran el arma secreta de su éxito.

—Taiki, ¿por qué tú nunca puedes crear una estrategia? —Preguntó Seiya al _Umpire_ durante su turno al bat.

—Hago esto por diversión. Además, sería una descortesía, ¿dónde está tu caballerosidad?

—Creo que pierdo un poco cada vez que nos patean el trasero.

Seiya abanicó.

—¡Strike 3!¡Fuera!

—Me lleva… —tiró el bat esperando arrojar la frustración con él.

—¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! —Exclamó Mina desde el jardín derecho—. ¡Láncenme algo! ¡No sean malos, yo también estoy jugando! ¡Aunque sea un zapato! —A penas dijo eso, un zapato le golpeó la cabeza—. ¡Oye!

—¡Lo siento! —Gritó Yaten codeándose con Seiya entre risas—. ¡Tú lo pediste! ¡Yo sólo te complazco!

—Qué caballero… —murmuró echándolo de vuelta y dirigió su mirada a Haruka que se preparaba para batear—. ¡Haruka! ¡Aquí, aquí!

—¡Cállate Mina y juega bien! —dijo Rei—. Por eso nadie te lanza nada, nunca lo atrapas.

Mina arrugó el rostro con enfado.

—Es el final de la novena —dijo Serena desde la banca, se cubría la nariz para emitir una graciosa voz de comentarista—, Haruka Tenoh se prepara para batear…

Haruka, como era costumbre tomó el bat y apuntó al cielo, haría un _Home run_ para finalizar el partido. Sonrió confiada pues enfrentaría a Nicholas en el pitcheo.

Seiya le miró con desgano.

—Estamos perdidos…

Haruka agitó el bat un par de veces preparándose para batear. Con el entrecejo fruncido lanza a Nicholas su mirada más intimidante. Él la estudia negando las instrucciones del cátcher. Asiente al llegar una bola rápida. Nicholas acaricia las costuras de la pelota rotándola entre los dedos. Gira el cuerpo, alza la pierna y arroja la bola que apenas toca el bat sale volando fuera del pequeño diamante, todos miran la pelota sin percatarse del "As" que corre por las bases. Haruka de nuevo, ha ganado el juego.

Decepcionado, Nicholas arrojó su gorra al suelo. Fin del encuentro.

—No me sorprende… —dijo Seiya—, no me sorprende…

—¿Ya podemos comer? —Dijo Yaten dejando caer su guante en la arena.

—¡En tu cara Kou! ¡En tu cara! —Dijo Haruka sonriente, vanagloriándose de su victoria.

—Sí, como sea…

Así era, la batalla de los sexos era siempre dominada por las féminas.

—Bien, ahora, ve por la bola como un buen chico.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, yo no tengo la culpa que se auto nombraran "cachorros".

—Tú la bateaste, ve tú.

—No, no… ¿dónde está tu caballerosidad? —Haruka le guiñó un ojo y lo dejó libre y solo para ir a buscar la pelota.

—Maldición… —murmuró.

Luego del partido disfrutaron de un _picnic_ debajo el árbol más grande del parque, comían y sonreían, todos, a excepción de Haruka que parecía más entretenida con el resto de la gente que con las conversaciones de los demás. Sí, de vez en cuando intervenía y también reía, era difícil no reír de las ocurrencias de Mina o de los desplantes de Serena, sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lado. Michiru sabía a la perfección que tenía otras cosas en que pensar y aunque quisiera saber de qué se trataba estaba consciente de que si quería que lo compartiera debía esperar a que estuviera lista, forzarla para que dijera algo siempre fue un error, un error, que no volvería a cometer, ya atenía suficiente con lo que descubrió la última vez:

 _—¡Maldición Michiru!_ _—_ _Exclamó Haruka irritada_ _—_ _. ¿Por qué tienes que insistir? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo pasar?_

 _—_ _Es obvio que ocultas algo._

 _—_ _No es importante._

 _—_ _Si no es tan importante, ¿por qué no puedes decirlo?_

 _—_ _¿No puedo tener nada que sea sólo para mí?_

 _—_ _Soy tu pareja y creí que estábamos compartiendo la vida._

 _—_ _No todo tiene que ser sobre ti._

 _Michiru hizo una pausa. Tenía razón, compartían la vida pero seguían siendo individuales, ella también tenía sus propios asuntos que no le concernían, si bien no los escondía, tampoco los divulgaba._

 _—_ _Bien_ _—_ _se cruzó de brazos_ _—_ _. ¿Es una persona verdad?_

 _—_ _¿Qué si lo fuera? ¿Vas a hacer una escena?_

 _Michiru desvió la mirada._

 _—_ _Quisiera por una vez tener algo que no tenga que compartir contigo, todo es Michiru y su acompañante al piano, Michiru y su "novio" corredor de autos. La casa, el auto, los amigos, ¿no tengo derecho a llamar algo "mío"? ¿Acaso tengo que darte cuentas de todo lo que hago? Yo no te lo pido, respeto tu espacio._

 _—_ _No pretendo invadirte._

 _—_ _¿Y cómo lo llamas?_

 _—_ _Interés._

 _Haruka respiró profundo, y sin ánimos de eludirse, confesó:_

 _—Tengo una amiga que no tenemos en común. Se llama Mizuki, tiene una banda… punk-rock o algo así. Fue mi mejor amiga antes de que me "reclutaras" como scout. Me llamó hace poco, me preguntó si tenía algunas conexiones y desde entonces hemos estado en contacto. Y sí, me gusta estar con ella y charlar de algo más que de arte y música clásica._

 _—_ _Tú…_ _—_ _temió preguntar._

 _—_ _¿Qué si me interesa como algo más?... No. Tendría que ser como tú para que me atrajera._

 _—_ _Entonces…_

 _—_ _No. Claro que eso no significa que yo no le atraiga._

 _Michiru dudó._

 _—_ _Me lo confesó una vez. Pero conoces mi respuesta. Ahora, ¿puedo tener algo que sea mío y sólo mío?_

 _—Mizuki._

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _Pero… ¿en qué te afecta que yo lo sepa? ¿Por qué no quieres que la conozca?_

 _—_ _Dejaría de pertenecerme._

 _Michiru respiró profundo. Aunque la incertidumbre no le abandonase y se viera relegada, tuvo que reconocer que había un hueco que no podía llenar. Haruka necesitaba espacio y tenía derecho a tener una válvula que diera alivio a su estrés. Era la primera vez que le pedía algo y si lo que decía era cierto y no había de qué preocuparse, ¿por qué sería un problema? Mientras permaneciera a su lado, lo demás, no importa._

 _Desde ese día, Michiru viviría un poco celosa de Mizuki._

— _¿Sabes? —Dijo Haruka ya con una sonrisa—. Si se conocieran, se enamorarían._

— _No, claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre?_

— _Sí. Ella también lo negó._

Así transcurrieron las semanas, tres con exactitud. Haruka se paseaba de un lado a otro en el apartamento, se le veía ausente, abstraída. A veces se recluía y pasaba horas en el teléfono. Tanto secretismo fue inquietante para Michiru que con paciencia y tolerancia se limitó a mirar y esperar.

—Michiru… ¿podemos hablar? Por favor… —dijo desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina donde la encontró lavando platos.

Su seriedad pareció alarmante, la exclusión llegó a su fin. Michiru suspiró aliviada, secó el último plato, lo guardó y se giró sonriendo a quién con timidez e inseguridad, le devolvió el gesto.

Segundos más tarde se sentaron a la mesa, una frente a la otra, el único sonido era el del reloj de péndulo, el inanimado objeto sería el único testigo, ¿y por qué no?, también juez y jurado, ya que a partir de ahora, sólo el tiempo lo habría de resolver.

—Mich… yo… he estado pensando y…

Levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿…te había dicho lo bien que luces con ese delantal?

—Haruka… dime.

Exhaló nerviosa.

—He estado pensando y… —miró alrededor—, ¿no crees que debemos re decorar al comedor? Está un poco… "fúnebre".

—Haruka…

Respiró de nuevo.

—He estado pensando y…

Michiru asintió con cautela, lo último que quería era presionar. Haruka no atinaba a encontrar las palabras, tenía miedo de lo que pensara pero tampoco quería dejar de lado su decisión, sólo quedaba esperar la reacción.

Michiru tomó las trémulas manos que descansaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Sin importar qué, cómo, o cuándo, estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Haruka se tragó el nudo en la garganta. Sabía eso. Era Michiru la que ignoraba la magnitud de su petición. Entonces respiró profundo y sin más, lo dijo:

—He decidido que voy a cambiar de sexo.

Michiru sintió el vértigo de una caída, sus desorbitados ojos confundían su asombro con terror. Con la respiración contenida y la expresión congelada de pronto sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido; ni el reloj se atrevía a avanzar, esperaba con la misma expectación, aguardando algo que le diera una razón para continuar.

De todo lo que esperó semejante cosa jamás imaginó, no sabía que decir, ¿cómo actuar?, ¿cómo responder?, ¿qué se dice en esta situación? Haruka miraba la mesa como esperando sentencia, era un tema delicado y desconocía lo qué pasaría, pero estaba decidida, rendirse no estaba en sus planes, seguiría en su propósito así Michiru se opusiera, por eso debía decidirlo, si se quedaba con ella durante el proceso o si deseaba dejarla desde ahora, entendería si así fuera, ese había sido el motivo de la tardanza, la separación era demasiado para lidiar, perderla era un precio excesivo, no sólo por ese sueño sino por cualquier otro, pero debía arriesgarse, era una necesidad que tenía que satisfacer así tuviera que enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Sabía que meditabas algo pero nunca creí que sería… esto. Jamás llegué a pensar, que no estabas cómoda con tu cuerpo. ¿Estás… segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Afirmó.

—Desde niña. Desde siempre lo he sentido así. Siempre pensé que lo haría cuando fuera mayor. Es sólo… que en algún momento… En alguna parte dejé de pensar en eso. Ya sabes, la escuela, las batallas, luego mi carrera, tú carrera, no hubo tiempo de pensar, me olvidé pero… tuve un sueño el otro día. Michiru, siempre querré saber qué se siente estar… realmente estar, dentro de una mujer. Sabes de lo que hablo.

Bajó la mirada. Michiru siempre supo que tenía esa inquietud, el uso de juguetes sexuales no le satisfacía lo suficiente.

—Y… cuando vi aquel programa de televisión… del hombre… mujer, que te gustó… yo… lo consideré. Ya no hay peligro, estamos en la cúspide de nuestras carreras y prácticamente sólo esperamos a que llegue la era de Tokio de Cristal y el nuevo Milenio de Plata y… bueno, es algo que tomará algún tiempo. "Cabeza de bombón" no está preparada, ni siquiera puede elegir a su príncipe y yo… creo que este es el momento. Soy un adulto razonable, así que los terapeutas no tendrán objeciones, aún soy joven y tengo los medios para llevarlo a cabo con precisión y en el menor tiempo posible. Además… todo el mundo a excepción de nuestros amigos piensan que soy hombre, ¿qué más que hacerlo realidad? Me convertiré en lo que siempre he querido ser, en el hombre que debo ser. Y tú… tendrás al esposo que siempre debiste tener, sin escondernos. Seremos libres. Esa, es la vida que siempre deseé.

Michiru enmudeció por un segundo.

—Un momento, me estás… ¿proponiendo matrimonio?

—No lo sé… ¿quieres? —Sonrió.

—No quiero que hagas esto para que sea legal casarte conmigo.

—No… —negó con la cabeza—. También es por mí. Por nosotras.

Pensativa y un poco turbada, Michiru bajó los ojos a la mesa, miró a todos lados sin prestar atención a nada en realidad.

—Me has dejado… sin habla. Si tienes la completa certeza de que esto es lo que necesitas, que te hace falta… entonces…, lo acepto. Está bien por mí —sonrió con fragilidad—. Pero ten en cuenta… que esto será difícil, pasarás por muchas cosas de ahora en adelante.

—"Pasaremos". Si decides quedarte conmigo.

Michiru no podía creer que estuviera insinuando que lo llevaría a cabo con o sin ella, pero también sabía que era una decisión que había tomado aún antes de encontrarle y que si eso era lo que le haría sentirse completa y bien consigo misma, no iba a privárselo. Aunque no le agradara la idea y la amara tal cual es, no podía negarse, así que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces… es un, ¿sí? —Michiru asintió de nuevo—. ¿Nos casaremos?

—Sí.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron con fuerza, sonriendo con la emoción de una y el desconcierto de la otra que no podía dejar de lado todo lo que conlleva. Todo lo que vendrá. Todo lo que se le venía encima.

—Haruka… —le miró acariciando su rostro—, debes tener en cuenta que si algo vuelve a fallar y debemos pelear, serás un hombre en minifalda.

Se echó a reír.

—Lo tendré en mente… —se acercó y besó sus labios—. Siempre estaré contigo Michiru… Gracias… por apoyarme en esto. Te amo…

—Te amo…

Se abrazaron meciéndose en los brazos de la otra.

Horas más tarde se hicieron el amor con tal energía e intensidad que no sólo sus cuerpos se tocaban, sino que su unión iba más allá de lo comprensible, de lo explicable, su entrega era tan perfecta que no cabía duda de que se pertenecían y seguirían así sin importar nada. Haruka nunca fue más cariñosa con ella que esa noche y no fue sólo por el amor que le profesaba, ni en agradecimiento por permanecer a su lado, sino porque sabía que quizá esa sería la última vez que se tendrían de esta forma, y la última vez que se daría por completo como mujer. Cuando culminaron Haruka la abrazó tan fuerte con el temor de perderle y permaneció así largo rato, adormeciéndose con el aroma de su cabello, eso no pudo hacer más feliz a Michiru que aún en medio de su dilema, sonrió y confió en que todo estaría bien, no había por qué temer, nada podía salir mal y quizá hasta sería una nueva, grata y divertida experiencia. Si el amor sigue intacto a pesar de los cuerpos, no hay de qué preocuparse; así que sin más, convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo saldría bien, respiró profundo y cedió al sueño, sumiéndose en la tranquilidad y el perfume de su abrazo.

—Te amo Haruka…

—Te amo Michiru… Gracias…

* * *

*La entrevista con Balian Buschbaum pertenece a National Geographic (Taboo: "Changing Gender").


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

A los pocos días el viaje sin retorno inició. La terapia psicológica fue la primera instrucción. En cada sesión Michiru se aferró a la mano de Haruka no sólo para darle el apoyo que no necesitó, sino para buscar el valor que no encontraba en sí misma. "Toma consciencia de tu decisión".Dijeron. "No hay vuelta atrás". "Estás a punto de cambiar toda tu vida". "¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?" Michiru se estremeció con cada oración, cada palabra alimentaba su temor. "Piensa en tu familia y amigos". "Piensa en tu futuro". Las advertencias no hicieron más que revolverle el estómago, estaba nerviosa, asustada como cualquiera que enfrenta lo desconocido. "Es normal". Se dijo, pero toda inquietud tiene un punto en que se convierte en intuición y esa extraña sensación puede ser la señal de que se está cometiendo un grave error. Por su parte Haruka no se doblegó y firme en su postura permaneció sin vacilar, sin percatarse de que en sus manos estaba una mujer llena de miedo e inseguridad.

A las sesiones de charla el reemplazo hormonal se sumó. La visita al endocrinólogo no fue tan difícil como Haruka creyó. Michiru solía pensar que necesitaba muy poco para cruzar a la masculinidad pero verla pasar por una segunda pubertad fue fatal, era como verla crecer otra vez, era todo lo rebelde e inestable que nunca fue, se había convertido en un niño disfónico con acné y pelusa sobre los labios. No, no tenía una pareja, tenía algo más parecido a un hijo narcisista y holgazán pero le consolaba saber que eso pronto llegaría a su final, pues como todos, un día tendría que madurar.

Cuando los médicos concluyeron por escrito que en efecto "la señorita Tenoh padece de una disforia", las intervenciones quirúrgicas para la reasignación de género comenzaron. Fue entonces que Michiru sufrió en soledad la peor temporada de su vida, pasaba días y noches en el hospital suplicando que todo marchara bien. Cada salida del quirófano significaba mudarse a esa habitación a la que terminó por llamar "hogar", prefirió pensar que "hogar es dónde el corazón está", pero su aspecto pronto dejó de importar, el tiempo no le alcanzaba para más, había hecho una pausa en su carrera y en su vanidad, ya no salía ni se divertía, todo se había vuelto "Haruka y su proceso". Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía hablarlo con alguien más, había prometido no revelar la situación hasta el final, por lo que tuvo que contenerse y callar. Esa promesa había sido lo más desgastante que tuvo que asimilar, todo por el bien de la mujer a la que poco a poco y por desgracia ya desconocía. Haruka había puesto un alto a su femineidad, pero por amor Michiru puso un alto a su vida.

Al verse libre de toda intervención, Haruka tuvo que llevar otro tipo de terapia hormonal en casa. Por motivos prácticos Michiru tuvo que aprender a romper ampolletas y aplicar inyecciones, cosa que no le vino en gracia e incluso comenzó a detestar. No le importaría de tratarse de una enfermedad pues sería necesario, pero para esto que consideraba superfluo perdía ya la cabeza, estaba en contra, incómoda, renuente de cualquier procedimiento que tuviera que realizar, estaba cansada de tantos medicamentos, vendas e incisiones que limpiar y aunque fueran lo último de lo que quería saber, su amor por "él" era lo que la mantenía en pie, por lo que resignada y guardándose todo accedía a cualquier necedad, aún si esto resultara perjudicial pues la testosterona lo incitaba a la violencia, cada cosa, cada detalle eran objeto de discusión y cuando salían acababa ansiando probar su virilidad, bastaba una palabra, una mirada o una sonrisa de otro hombre para instigarlo a pelear, por fortuna nunca llegó a más, pero esto llevó a Michiru a reflexionar. Cuando Haruka era mujer nada de eso fue problema, aunque le molestara que otros la miraran prefería jactarse de que la tenía, que era suya y de nadie más, adoraba pasearse con ella pavoneándose como su gran dueño y señor, en cambio ahora quería tenerla como si fuera una mujer de velo islámico, cubierta de pies a cabeza para que nadie la viera, nadie, excepto "él".

Con el paso del tiempo el acostumbrarse al nuevo pronombre fue sencillo, como Haruka perdía cada vez más lo femenino le hacía olvidar a Michiru que alguna vez fue su igual, sobre todo cuando a su espalda comenzó a tomar esteroides pretextando acelerar la conversión, pero esto sólo favoreció a que el vello corporal se extendiera con facilidad y aunque a ella no le gustara y le pidiera mil veces que se afeitara, él prefería usar una barba corta cuyo único propósito era estorbar, disfrutaba haciéndola enfadar rozando sus mejillas tan sólo por molestar. Es cierto que Michiru alguna vez admitió que le gustaba ver a hombres así, era muy atractivo, siempre le llamó la atención, en especial lo estético de sus cuerpos, como artista apreciaba la belleza en ellos, pero ahora que vivía con uno ya no le gustaba tanto. Esas no eran las mejillas suaves que solía besar y ese no era el pecho en el que descansaba, era un tosco torso con una alfombra de pelo que llegaba hasta quién sabe dónde, él ya no era Haruka, "su" Haruka. Las facciones se habían perdido, era un rostro reacio, áspero, igual que sus manos, esas delicadas manos con las que jugaba ya no existían, eran manos grandes y hoscas. Sí, Haruka seguía siendo el mismo hombre seductor, a simple vista el perfecto varón, tan esculpido como El David y tan atractivo como Adonis pero eso no era lo que quería, entonces se preguntó por qué la dejó hacerlo, y más importante, por qué se permitió a sí misma continuar si desde un principio sabía que no iba a funcionar.

Una noche, sentada en la cama pretendiendo leer un libro junto a él, dirigió la mirada hacia el marcado torso desnudo de su antes mujer y supo porqué lo consintió: la amaba. Por eso lo hizo. Pero esa ya no era ella, entonces pensó que Haruka murió el mismo día en que todo comenzó, ella la vio morir, era el clásico cliché de la muerte lenta y dolorosa, una tragedia consentida que pasó frente a sus ojos sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Incluso podría decirse que ella la mató, con cada firma autorizando las cirugías, con cada inyección que ella misma administró. Michiru amaba el femíneo cuerpo de Haruka y su masculina actitud, pero ahora ya no había nada de femenino, incluso la caballerosidad que adoró se había esfumado. De todo lo que había sido lo único que pudo conservar, fue su mirada.

Con tristeza, Michiru bajó los ojos a la frazada en sus piernas.

—Mich… esta mañana… —dijo el barítono a su lado—. Esta mañana fue mi primera vez.

—¿Eh? —Se sobresaltó—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Esta mañana fue la primera vez que… "lo usé", de modo… apropiado, tú sabes.

—No… no entiendo.

Comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

—Mi… "equipo". Ir al baño con él fue… —Estaba emocionado, tan maravillado que no encontraba las palabras para describir su sorpresa al usar su funcional miembro—. Toda una experiencia, el sólo hecho de levantar la tapa, desabotonarme mirando de frente del retrete, fue… Indescriptible.

—Ah… fue entonces que olvidaste bajar la tapa…

—¿No te alegra que ahora pueda usarlo para… otras… cosas? —No la escuchó.

—No —fingió leer.

—Esa fue la indicación, poder ir a orinar de forma natural, sin sentir molestias, sería la señal de que puedo intentar… —Despacio se acercó a ella para hablar a su oído—. Tú sabes, no me hagas decirlo…

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? Lo prudente sería esperar un poco más.

—No… no quiero esperar.

Sin ganas de intimar Michiru le permitió besar su cuello y mejilla, él retiró el libro y la acomodó sobre la cama cual muñeco de trapo. Sin siquiera preguntar la hizo suya a pesar de que ella no reaccionara. Una mueca de dolor y un sutil quejido fue todo lo que obtuvo, ella no le devolvió las caricias, sólo se limitó a poner las manos sobre su espalda, una musculosa y sudorosa espalda que no reconoció. Él no se tomó la molestia ni de desvestirla, estaba tan ocupado en lo suyo que no se enteró de que sólo accedió para complacerlo por primera y quizá por última vez.

El corpulento y pesado cuerpo de Haruka caía con fuerza sobre el de la fragilidad de MIchiru que apenas respiraba. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. No, aunque intentara imaginarse con ella para sentir algo, esa no era su Haruka. Su Haruka era delicada y suave y él, era una brusca e insensible bestia que la poseía sin importarle el hecho de que nunca estuvo con otro hombre, y que la estaba desgarrando por dentro. Michiru se sintió ultrajada e incluso sintió que la traicionaba con alguien más, aunque por dentro, tal vez muy adentro, fueran la misma persona.

Cuando terminó, él sonrió, besó su frente y regresó a su lugar al otro lado de la cama dándose vuelta para dormir.

Michiru se sintió usada, sucia. ¿A dónde había ido a parar la Haruka que le decía palabras de amor y lo mucho que había disfrutado para luego dormir abrazada a ella? ¿Dónde? ¿Y a dónde fue la Michiru que exigía lo que quería y se imponía a la subversiva Haruka? Parecía que había muerto con ella, ahora lo único que quedaba era ese hombre, esa masa de músculos que dormía a su lado. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto obediente y sumisa pero lo detestaba, se odiaba. Sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto una mujer no diferente a las del Islam.

 _"¿Esta es la vida qué deseé?"_

Apenas pudo, se levantó al sanitario, la tapa estaba arriba otra vez. Bufó molesta y se apoyó en el lavamanos, al levantar la mirada al espejo, su rostro se contrajo, encontró hematomas en su cuello e irritación en su pecho. Era la primera vez que la tocaba como hombre y ya había dejado huellas en su cuerpo, de pronto se sintió una mujer barata, de esas a las que se les paga por abrir las piernas y luego son abandonadas en la acera. Con ese pensamiento tomó una ducha esperando desprenderse de la suciedad pero no fue así, aunque las marcas desaparecieran no podría olvidar ni recuperar lo que perdió con él.

Luego de eso Michiru tuvo que inventarse cientos de dolores de cabeza y otros tantos malestares femeninos que Haruka no volvió a estar con ella en la intimidad, sino que se limitaban a compartir el hogar, en especial cuando él también comenzó a tener esos dolores de cabeza pero eso a ella no le importó, lo único que quería era no volver a experimentar el sexo con él, porque eso era, sexo. Si las cosas continuaban así, jamás volverían a hacer el amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Al término del mes, el día del juego de baseball llegó. Luego de su ausencia por "motivos de trabajo" decidieron que era momento de presentarse. Tenían un par de años de no ver a sus amigos y Haruka decidió que estaba listo para mostrarse a los que consideraba sus parientes más cercanos: "su disfuncional familia electiva". Así que le daría la cara al mundo, a ese mundo del que prefirió abstenerse durante su transición y al que sólo salió ocultándose tras una gorra y gafas de sol, pero esta vez dejaría de esconderse, esta vez sería su debut.

—Michiru, ¿tienes un nuevo novio? —Dijo Mina al verlos llegar—. ¿Qué pasó con Haruka?

—¿Que qué pasó con quién?

—Haruka —Mina miró al hombre unos segundos—. ¿Haruka?

—Sí…

—¡Ay Dios! ¡Chicas, miren, es Haruka! —Exclamó apuntando a él.

Todas inhalaron con asombro. "¡No puede ser!" "¡Qué bien te ves!" Dijeron. "Qué bueno que diste el paso si eso era lo que querías."

—Así que me tenías envidia —dijo Seiya uniéndose a la conversación.

—¿A ti? Por favor… —respondió estrechando su mano.

—Freud lo llamó "envidia del pene", ¿sabías?

—Yo no le envidio el pene a Freud… el mío es más grande —sonrió provocando en Seiya una mirada de tedio que duró unos segundos—. Nah, sólo hice esto para que tu equipo dejara de perder.

—Ah, ¿ahora sí te unirás a nosotros?

—¡No! —Gimoteó Serena alargando la "o"—. Si Haruka se va al otro equipo perderemos…

—No te preocupes "cabeza de bombón" —dijo poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza—, sólo es un juego, además tienen a Lita y ella no permitirá que pierdan.

—Eh… sí…

 _"Pero qué raro es escuchar esa voz en Haruka…"_ Pensó Serena.

—Eso ténganlo por seguro —dijo Lita guiñando un ojo.

—Bien, entonces, ¡a jugar! —Exclamó Haruka con entusiasmo, corriendo hacia Seiya para abrazar su cabeza en un jugueteo rudo.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —Dijo Seiya zafándose del agarre.

—Nada, ¿no puedo jugar con mi hermano?

—Yo no soy tu hermano.

—Claro que si, eres mi hermano de bat y bolas.

Seiya enarcó una ceja.

—Oye… —bajó la voz—. En serio tú tienes… ¿bat?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! Y dos bolas por si una se me va fuera del campo. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo dudas? ¿Quieres ver? —Estiró la cintura elástica de su pantalón.

—¡No!, ¡oye!, ¿qué te pasa?, ¡no soy gay!

—Yo soy lesbiano, me gustan las mujeres, igual que tú, "lesbiano…" —rió a carcajadas—. Si quieres más tarde te reto a ver quién orina más lejos.

—¡Estás loco! ¡No haré eso!

—¿Por qué no? Hay que estrenarlo, ¿para qué otra cosa sirve? —Dijo volviendo a reír.

Unos metros más lejos Michiru desvió la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Michiru… —dijo Serena con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? No pareces muy contenta…

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Serena dirigió los ojos hacia el par que seguía entre discusiones y risas.

—Haruka parece muy feliz.

—Sí… lo es.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡A jugar! —Llamó.

Al poco tiempo ya estaban casi al final del partido, era el turno al bat para Haruka y de nuevo anunciaba que haría volar la pelota. Michiru rodó los ojos. En una de las bases Seiya sonrió confiado. Rei estaba al pitcheo, esperó su señal, lanzó y al contacto la bola salió del campo hasta la zona de picnic incomodando a más de uno.

—Ah, maldición Tenoh… —dijo Seiya golpeando el guante en su mano.

—Si, maldición, ahora ve por la bola —respondió apoyando el bat en su hombro.

—¿Qué? Tú la volaste, ve tú, aprovecha que estás "lleno" de caballerosidad.

—Hmm… —Lo meditó un momento—. Ok —se dirigió al área.

—Y de esteroides… —dijo Seiya por lo bajo.

En respuesta Haruka le arrojó el bat al estómago provocándole un muy justificado enfado, después Seiya se encaminó hacia Michiru que anudaba la cinta de su zapato.

—Michiru no te ofendas pero tu nuevo novio es un idiota.

—No es ofensa —se irguió—, soy consciente de ello.

Seiya no supo responder, buscó a Haruka con la mirada, se acercaba al mantel de picnic donde había caído la bola, era la hora del refrigerio de tres solitarias chicas a las que "por amabilidad" fue a saludar sentándose con ellas.

—Parece que no ha cambiado mucho… —dijo reparando en cómo Haruka traspasaba líneas al acercarse de más a una de las jovencitas hasta tomar de su barbilla.

—Si, creo que es lo único que no ha cambiado.

Minutos después Haruka se levantó del pasto, se despidió de sus nuevas amigas y caminó lanzando la bola usando su gorra como guante cuando notó algo extraño dentro: cabello. Fue inusual pero no le dio importancia al cabo que no era demasiado, tal vez hasta era normal así que sacudió la prenda y se la colocó en la cabeza, al acercarse al diamante Seiya y Michiru conversaban animados.

—Oh vamos preciosa —dijo Seiya haciendo una exagerada imitación de Haruka—. Dicen que dos personas pueden enamorarse en 60 segundos, ¿tienes un minuto? —Arqueó la ceja y tomó su barbilla—. Vamos, regálame un minuto…

Sin querer, Michiru sonrió.

—No, no, no, mira, mira, luego se pone la mano en la cintura, dobla la pierna y levanta la ceja hasta que casi forma parte del cabello —levantó la ceja tanto como pudo—. No, no puedo, no me sale… —Rió y lo intentó una vez más achicando un ojo y abriendo el otro al máximo.

Al verlo Michiru soltó la carcajada y se desternilló como no lo hacía en años.

—Esa es una mirada de loco… —dijo apenas conteniéndose para hablar, la burlesca parodia era justo lo que necesitaba: una forma de sacar del estrés.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿pues sabes qué hora es? Para decirle a mi sicoanalista el momento exacto en que me volví loco. Mírame, ¡mírame! —Exclamó buscando su mirada, haciendo múltiples muecas para hacerla reír—, estoy loco… loco por ti preciosa, mírame…

Michiru se dobló de risa cubriéndose los labios, no acostumbrada a las sonrisas el estómago y las mejillas le dolían.

—Yo te diré qué hora es —dijo Haruka andando de prisa hasta tomar a Seiya por el cuello y someterlo contra el piso, sofocándolo con tal fuerza que casi le exprimió la garganta—. ¡Con qué derecho crees que puedes tocar a mi novia? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Eh? —Acentuó entre dientes.

—¡Haruka! —Gritó Serena y se apresuró a ellos.

Seiya se resistió tomando del poderoso brazo de Haruka que le marcaba la piel.

—Ahora… pagarás… todas… las que me has… hecho —dijo Seiya lanzando una patada a su entrepierna.

Haruka cayó al suelo y se retorció conociendo el dolor que antes no comprendía.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo… —dijo Seiya arrastrándose lejos hasta recuperar el aliento.

—Miserable…

—Vamos… ¿No querías ser hombre? —Seiya se levantó en guardia—. ¡Pelea impostor! Pelea farsante…

Alterado Haruka se incorporó y con furia atacó su rostro. Seiya esquivó el golpe y respondió con otro igual, luego se abrazó a él para derrumbarlo pero siendo demasiado fuerte lo único que pudo hacer fue luchar.

—Basta… —dijo Michiru por lo bajo.

—Eres un fraude. Remedo de hombre…

—Yo no soy el que usa cola de caballo.

El resto se acercó al ver el escándalo.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo? Par de… ¡brutos! —Exclamó Rei—. ¿Nadie va a detenerlos?

—Yo lo haré —dijo Lita arremangándose.

Taiki se adelantó a ella.

—Ellos ya tienen bastante tiempo enemistados… —dijo.

—Es mejor que salden sus deudas —completó Yaten cruzando sus brazos.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —Preguntó Rei.

—Tendrías que ser hombre para entenderlo —dijo Nicholas.

—Basta… —musitó Michiru una vez más.

—Darien… —dijo una afligida Serena que miró a su novio.

Darien puso la mano sobre su hombro y con media sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

El forcejeo continuó hasta que la espalda de Seiya tocó el suelo y con sucesivos golpes Haruka estampó los nudillos en su cara. Con severidad Seiya lo miró y sin oponerse y sin quejarse, lo dejó seguir hasta saciarse.

Ante el peligro de algo peor Nicholas se apresuró a separarlos, pero hizo falta más de uno para contenerlo.

—Ya fue suficiente —dijo Nicholas rodeando su cuello y haciendo palanca con el brazo bajo su axila—. ¡Suficiente!

—Maldito… ¡Bastardo! —Exclamó—. ¡Suéltenme desgraciados! —Gritó a los que lo reducían.

—Basta… —susurró Michiru.

Sí, su novio es violento. Pero jamás pensó, que lo fuera con su familia.

Haruka apenas se zafaba lazaba descontrolados golpes a los que decía sus amigos mientras en el suelo Seiya seguía provocándolo con la mirada.

—Hijo de… ¡Te voy a matar maldito! Desgraciados… ¡Estás muerto maldito! ¿Me oyes? ¡Muerto! ¡Déjenme bastardos! ¡Infelices! ¡Pusilánimes!

—¡Basta!

Michiru paralizó el lugar. Estaba harta de todo, cansada, exhausta de vivir con él, de verle, de oírle, de sentirle, de saber que existe, lo despreciaba y se detestaba por hacerlo pero no podía seguir negándolo: Odiaba a Haruka Tenoh.

Con los ojos desorbitados y conteniendo la respiración, se descubrió. Esa era la verdad. Ese hombre que la humilló, la censuró y la rebajó a un objeto le causaba repulsión, la contaminaba, sacaba lo peor, provocaba en ella los peores pensamientos, incluso los asesinos que jamás pensó que podría tener hacia la persona que ama, se desconoció, y sí, también odió en lo que se convirtió, no sólo era Haruka la que permutó, ella también al permitirlo, la Michiru que un día fue se había desvanecido, se unió a "su" Haruka en el olvido. En ese momento entendió que se había ido, por lo tanto, no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Ante el estupor de todos, salió corriendo.

—¡Michiru! —Gritó Haruka soltándose para ir en su búsqueda.

Calles adelante el arduo esfuerzo lo detuvo. Jadeando se apoyó en las piernas con ambas manos. Envuelto en sudor y con el corazón en la garganta sintió el pecho arder, le costaba dominar la mitad de su cuerpo, era como si una mano lo atravesara y le estrujara las entrañas, una mano que quería arrancarle el alma a base de exprimirle el corazón.

—¿Por qué?... —Se preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras veía la nebulosa silueta alejarse hasta perderse en la distancia. Con una última respiración llevó una rodilla a tierra, y con el peso del mundo sobre el torso se desplomó en la acera.

Por desgracia con los cambios en su fisonomía, Haruka no sólo perdió su género original, sino también su condición atlética. Al dedicarse a ganar masa muscular la agilidad y la velocidad no eran las mismas, podía quizá tener más fuerza en torso, brazos y piernas pero no tenía la elasticidad y la agilidad de antes, el volumen de su cuerpo agregaba peso al que no estaba habituado en una carrera. Sabía que los esteroides habían puesto fin al atletismo pero nunca pensó que su propio cuerpo lo impidiera.

A un kilómetro de allí, con la habilidad de siempre Michiru corría sin pensar en la dirección, quería escapar de todo y si era posible, huir de sí misma.

—¡Azumi-chan!

Gritaron. Michiru se detuvo en seco.

—¡Azumi-chan! —Gritó una alta y voluptuosa colegiala pelirroja de cabellera larga que caía bajo su cintura. Sus delgadas y largas piernas bajo la pequeña falda del rojo uniforme atrajeron su atención. Los senos grandes y la cintura pequeña tampoco pasaron inadvertidos, de repente pareció como si la fantasía de un fetichista hubiese escapado de lo recóndito de su imaginación.

—Azumi-chan… —dijo la colegiala deteniéndose, mirando correr a lo lejos a otra jovencita de cabellera oscura, mucho más ordinaria y menuda que ella—. No me ignores… —dijo al borde del llanto.

La jovencita tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo alarmando a la pelirroja, pero tan pronto se levantó, siguió corriendo. Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la pelirroja, bajó la mirada, ocultó su rostro y se acuclilló hasta controlar sus emociones; segundos después se levantó y se limpió el rostro.

—Yoshida —dijo un hombre joven de cabellera negra que se aproximó—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás esperando aquí?

La pelirroja lo miró con hastío e indiferencia y lo ignoró dándose vuelta.

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Mi… casa! —Dijo él—. Está bien si quieres venir otra vez. Hoy fue día de paga, así que… quizá podríamos salir e ir a cenar.

La inexpresiva pelirroja se detuvo en silencio.

—Oye, si es porque te declaraste lesbiana en el club de cine...

—No soy lesbiana sólo me gusta Azumi-chan —aclaró tajante.

—No importa, sólo ven a mi casa. Jugaremos a piedra, papel o tijera de prendas como la otra vez, y olvidarás todo lo que sucedió.

—No quiero —contestó, y con presuntuoso desdén continuó—: Eres un inútil, pervertido, estúpido y patético maestro. Si fui a tu casa es porque necesitaba donde dormir, sólo eso. Ahora iré a casa de mi novio, así que, ¡muérete! Me enfermas, y hazme un favor: No vuelvas a mostrarme tu asquerosa cara otra vez.

Sin más, la pelirroja echó a andar en dirección a la jovencita.

—¡Por qué piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras con los hombres? —Gritó.

Ella detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hacia él.

—Porque puedo —con un guiñó y tras mostrarle la lengua retomó su camino.

Asombrada, Michiru se cubrió los labios. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y por qué sentía que ya la había visto antes? Fuese lo que fuese, bastó para olvidar. Aunque a decir verdad, no pudo evitar identificarse con sus palabras: "No soy lesbiana, sólo me gusta Azumi-chan". Eso era algo que siempre había creído que era, o más bien que no era. ¿Por qué ahora sentía que eso era mentira? Para ella Haruka siempre había sido lesbiana y ella bisexual, pero ahora parecía que ella era lesbiana y Haruka la mujer con disforia. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía que todo estaba al revés?

Su teléfono móvil no pudo ser más oportuno, el estridente tono de violín la arrancó de su introspección.

—¿Hola?

"Michiru, ¿dónde estás? ¡Haruka acaba de sufrir un infarto! —Exclamó Rei al teléfono—. Vamos camino al hospital de Juuban, Amy ya lo revisó y parece que está fuera de peligro, pero necesita atenderse. Te esperaremos allá."

—Sí. Gracias por avisar.

Cortó la llamada con el desapego de quién acaba de arrojar algo a la basura. ¿Por qué no le importaba? Se sintió mal por ni siquiera preocuparse. Aún si ya no lo amara, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ni como amigo, ni como persona. ¿Por qué?

La inercia la llevó al hospital. Apareció en el corredor donde la esperaban, pasó entre sus amigos sin mediar palabra, y acostumbrada al ambiente se adentró en la primera habitación con el apellido Tenoh en la puerta.

—¿Te habían dicho que eres muy hermosa?... —Dijo Haruka en la cama sujetando la mano de la enfermera que lo atendía y que no sabía cómo actuar con el paciente que insistía en retenerla.

—Veo que te sientes mejor —dijo Michiru al entrar.

—Mich…

Haruka soltó a la enfermera que aprovechó para salir de la habitación, respirando aliviada al atravesar, haciendo a los demás intuir la situación.

—Haruka no cambia… —dijo Serena y el resto de sus amigas negó.

Michiru tomó la tabla de observaciones del médico y leyó en silencio. Haruka estaba estable y ambos sabían muy bien que algo así podía llegar a suceder, les advirtieron que el cambio de género podría traer consigo fallas cardiacas, dolores de cabeza, entre otras complicaciones masculinas y eso incluía la pérdida de cabello.

—Así que sólo fue una reacción secundaria…

—Si, nada de qué preocuparse. Consecuencia de mi decisión.

—¿No crees que es a costa de un precio muy alto?

—Esta es la vida que deseé, no importa el precio.

Michiru bajó la mirada con su ya arraigada expresión de muda molestia.

—Haruka… ¿habrías hecho esto aunque yo te pidiera que no lo hicieras?

Apartó la mirada.

—Sabes que sí. A pesar de todo.

—Incluso de mí.

No quiso confirmarlo pero no fue necesario.

—Bien, entonces… voy a cambiarte el juego.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron con sorpresa.

—No puedo seguir con esto. Creí que todo sería… diferente. Que seguirías siendo la misma Haruka que conocí y amé, pero tú ya no eres ella. No sé quién eres, ni me reconozco a mí misma. Hemos cambiado. No somos lo que fuimos. Traté, lo intenté, por ti, en verdad que sí, pero… lo lamento… No puedo. Ya no.

—Pero… dijiste… ¡dijiste que me amabas! ¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿No sientes nada por mí?

Michiru bajó los ojos, era duro aceptarlo.

—Sí te amo… siempre lo haré. Eso… jamás podré cambiarlo —hizo una pausa, luego lo enfrentó —. Amo a una mujer que ya no existe y que no serás jamás.

Haruka estaba aturdido, no sabía qué decir.

—Michiru…

—Tomaste tu decisión. Ahora yo tomaré la mía.

—No —negó—, esta decisión la tomamos juntos, tú y yo, hasta el final… ¡Nos casaríamos maldición! —golpeó la colchoneta sintiéndose atado.

—Haruka… —Michiru desvió la mirada y tomando valor lo desafió—. Mírame. Tú jamás pensaste en casarte conmigo. Fui yo quién supuso que lo harías. Jamás pusiste un anillo en mi dedo, ni siquiera pensaste en mí cuando quisiste estrenar tu nuevo "juguete". Todo este tiempo en lo único que has pensado ha sido en ti.

—Esta es la vida que siempre deseamos, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto —apretó las sábanas.

—No. Esto es lo que tú querías. Yo sólo te complací.

—¿Por qué?... —Haruka bajó el rostro apretándose el puente de la nariz para no mostrar debilidad—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?...

Michiru respiró profundo y exhaló agotada.

—Eres todo lo que no quiero y nunca quise. Espero… que seas feliz con la vida que elegiste.

Sin más, se dio vuelta y dejó la habitación con el alivio de haberse librado de la opresión. Afuera la sensación de libertad le embargó y su rostro al fin se relajó.

—Michiru… —dijo Serena al verle pasar pero no escuchó, sólo siguió de frente, fuera de su vida, fuera del hospital, donde en el fondo, nunca sintió haber salido. Hasta ahora…

* * *

*Los personajes **Chizuru Yoshida,** **Azumi Yamada** y el profesor **Sushiaki Karasawa** pertenecen al anime/manga **"Hen, Strange love"** del mangaka **Hiroya Oku**.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Michiru deambuló por la ciudad hasta anochecer, no quería regresar a casa, tenía mucho que digerir ahora que le había dado vuelta a las cosas. No asimilaba todavía su osadía, dejar a Haruka es algo que no se creyó capaz, había imaginado una vida a su lado, separarse estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Sintió nostalgia por lo que no fue, nostalgia del futuro porque no quedaba nada ya de pasado, tan lento se fue desprendiendo que al final no dolió, la indiferencia todo lo cubrió. Haruka se había ido desde hace tanto que incluso la herida sanó. En secreto agradeció que se hubiera ido de a poco pues perderla de golpe era algo de lo que no se podría recuperar, en muchas de sus batallas lo comprobó, prefería la muerte antes que siquiera pensar en vivir sin ella. _"Fue como una bandita que curada la herida, sola y sin dolor, se cae con el tiempo."_ Rió de su ocurrencia. _"Estigma de hospital..."_

La luz en la vitrina de una tienda captó su atención, la publicidad de un shampoo se multiplicó en las diferentes pantallas del aparador, pero no era cualquier comercial de televisión, era el mismo del día en que Haruka dio indicios de su decisión. Para su sorpresa las pantallas se unieron formando una imagen: la colegiala de cabello rojo. Advirtiendo una presencia oteó a su derecha, ahí estaba ella, mirando el aparador, se reflejaba en el televisor como en un espejo, con la luz delineando su rostro y resaltando el contorno de su nariz respingada. Contrario al televisor, luce enfadada. Michiru miró su reloj: un cuarto después de las diez.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Yoshida verdad?

Sus ojos de hielo podían haber congelado a cualquiera pero no a Michiru que le sostuvo la mirada. Ya había visto esa forma de mirar en Haruka y eso no la detuvo. La hostilidad suele esconder siempre algo mucho más profundo.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó la colegiala.

—Kaioh, Michiru.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te vi esta tarde. Hablabas con tu profesor.

—¿Y?

—Y… parece que aún no has encontrado donde dormir.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza.

Treinta minutos más tarde, ambas abordaban un elevador.

— _Escuché que eres lesbiana_ _—_ _dijo Michiru frente al aparador._

— _No soy lesbiana, sólo me gusta Azumi_ _-_ _chan._

— _Sí, eso también lo escuché. ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?_

— _¿Qué dices? Habla claro mujer._

 _—_ _Digo que si estás dispuesta a pasar la noche conmigo en un hotel, puedes quedarte en la habitación._

 _—_ _No sería la primera vez._

 _—_ _Vaya, tienes más experiencia de la que imaginé._

— _No soy una niña._

 _—_ _Lo noto._

 _—_ _¿Cuál es el truco?_

 _—_ _Ninguno._

—¿Haces esto con frecuencia? —Dijo Yoshida en la esquina del ascensor—. ¿Acosas colegialas sin hogar?

—No. Es la primera vez.

—Pareces muy segura.

—No tengo nada que perder.

—¿Cuál es tu urgencia mujer?

—La misma que la tuya. Necesito saber.

 _—_ _Ya dije que no soy lesbiana._

 _—_ _Yo solía pensar igual._

 _—_ _¿Es por eso que quieres asegurarte?_

 _Asintió._

 _—_ _Sólo si estás de acuerdo. Piénsalo, ambas nos beneficiaremos, tú tendrás un lugar donde dormir y yo podré saber si lo soy y… parece que tú también estás algo… "confundida"._

 _—_ _Digamos… que también quiero saber._

 _—_ _Bueno, es tu oportunidad._

 _Yoshida desvió la mirada y lo meditó. Sin familia, sin hogar y sin Azumi, estaban en igualdad de condición: nada que perder. Se podría pensar que no sabiendo nada la una de la otra podrían perder la salud o algo tan drástico como la vida pero razonar no estaba en la mente de ninguna, ambas querían seguir adelante, a pesar de todo._

. . . .

. . .

Bajo las sábanas del cuarto 707 la sensualidad de dos mujeres se encontró al entrar. Mientras Yoshida interpretaba su mejor papel, Michiru se concentraba en no pensar. _"Sólo, déjate llevar…"_ Se decía haciendo un esfuerzo por no estar en otra parte más que en la piel de la pelirroja, y aunque sin duda era mejor que estar con su "novio", algo estaba mal. No era sólo el hecho de que tal vez Yoshida fuera menor de edad, sino que para serlo su complexión era demasiado grande: caderas anchas y exorbitantes pechos, una cintura estrecha y el cabello tan largo que se enredaba en sus dedos y caía en su cara. De algún modo Yoshida sabía lo que hacía, se sentía tan bien y tan mal a la vez, trató de compensarlo e incluso obtuvo algunos gemidos pero no. No estaba bien.

—Espera… —dijo Michiru deteniendo sus manos. Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas—, esto… no está funcionando.

—Tienes razón —dijo Yoshida apartándose. Su extrema calma contrastó con la agitación de Michiru que respiró profundo y retiró el cabello en su frente.

—¿Significa que no somos lesbianas? —Preguntó Yoshida sin ningún pudor o interés en cubrir su desnudez.

—No… —exhaló Michiru—, significa que tal vez sólo nos atrae un tipo de persona.

—No me atrae nadie, sólo Azumi-chan.

—Creí que tenías novio.

—Me acuesto con él para…

—Tener donde dormir, sí, entiendo.

—Tal vez somos lesbianas selectivas.

Michiru enarcó la ceja. _"Interesante..."_ Sonrió negando. _"No es ser selectivo, es cuestión de… "gusto". Pero… ¿qué es un gusto sino una elección?"_ Sonrió ante la idea.

—Sí, tal vez.

Michiru se percató de que al estar siempre con Haruka había mucho que jamás se cuestionó, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que sabía de sí misma.

—Y dime… ¿qué hay con Azumi?

—Como habrás visto ella no me acepta. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedo esperar que ella lo haga? Es la primera vez que me pasa, siempre creí que me atraían los hombres, pero no, no me gusta nadie, sólo ella.

—Comprendo…

—Pero un día conseguiré el dinero suficiente para ir a América y casarnos.

Michiru sonrió negando, su plan sonaba demasiado idealista para su gusto, pero cuando recordó que tenía plan muy similar, se levantó de la cama y se vistió en silencio.

—¿Sabes? —dijo—. No tienes que seguir haciendo esto

—¿A qué te refieres?

Michiru extrajo algo de su bolso.

—Toma, es mi tarjeta —la extendió hacia ella y se encaminó a la puerta—. Llámame si necesitas algo. Dejaré pagado un mes. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

—No me conoces y esto no es cualquier hotel —miró la tarjeta en su mano—, ¿por qué haces esto?

Michiru se volvió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Sé lo que es estar sola. Espero… que puedas conceder tu deseo.

No lo dijo, pero Yoshida hizo más por ella esa tarde que cualquier otra persona en años.

—Chizuru —espetó la pelirroja en la cama—. Mi nombre es Yoshida Chizuru.

Michiru volteó sonriendo, giró la perilla y tan pronto como abrió y como olvidando algo, devolvió los ojos a ella.

—Chizuru…

. . . . .

Un mes después, gracias a que Haruka pasó otra temporada en el hospital a casusa del infarto y una extrusión de la prótesis testicular cortesía de Seiya; Michiru pudo sacar sus pertenencias sin problemas y sin temor a enfrentarse. Hasta ese día no sabía nada de él, tenía ocasionales charlas con sus amigas pero no más, parecía como si nunca hubiese existido, nadie se atrevió a tocar el tema, todo eran reuniones de chicas y cosas similares, al menos de momento no quería saber nada de relaciones y mucho menos, de hombres.

Una mañana Michiru llegó de la lavandería con una carga de ropa limpia, al entrar presionó el botón en el teléfono y dejó correr la grabación para escuchar los mensajes mientras doblaba la ropa.

 _"Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo:"_

 _"Michiru…"_

Se paralizó. La voz fue inconfundible.

 _"Sé que lo que menos quieres es escucharme, pero te llamo para recordarte que este fin de semana tenemos una gala de presentación con los patrocinadores. Nos invitaron desde hace 3 meses. Sabes que es importante para nuestras carreras, así que… necesito saber si vas a ir. La invitación es para ambos…_ —hizo una pausa breve—. _No sé para qué llamé, es probable que quieras ir por tu cuenta. Sólo quería recordarte. No eres buena recordando eventos."_

Fin del mensaje. No había más. Ni un adiós, ni un hasta luego, nada. Silencio y nada más.

Michiru mordió la uña de su pulgar. No es que estuviera nerviosa de verlo otra vez pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo, aunque sintiera que él no significaba nada, seguía estando incómoda con la situación y un mes era demasiado pronto para un reencuentro. _"Es un evento importante. No puedo faltar, no debo faltar…"_ No podía zafarse, de eso dependía su futuro económico, ahora que no estaba con Haruka no podía darse el lujo de no trabajar, el dinero de la venta de sus pinturas no duraría mucho más.

Luego de pensar un rato, se armó de valor y respiró profundo.

—Tengo que ir.

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Se presentó sola, engalanada con un vestido de brillantes y una cartera a juego, era el mismo vestido del que Haruka se había burlado diciendo que lucía como una bola de espejos. Se sintió insegura por un momento e incluso consideró volver a casa pero no. _"Kaioh Michiru, nunca es insegura"._ Resuelta y con la frente en alto entró a la fiesta como una diva; atrajo miradas, despertó envidias y desató rumores a su paso, tal como solía ser. Nadie la escoltó esa noche, pero a una diva nunca le hizo falta un hombre, ellas son como los astros, siempre brillando con su propia luz.

—Señorita Kaioh… —dijo un hombre anticipándose al resto que la asedió.

El plan de Michiru surtió efecto en menos tiempo del esperado. Para su tranquilidad no tendría que hacer nada más que sonreír para obtener el patrocinio, después de todo los hombres eran justo cómo Yoshida explicó: "básicos", "fáciles de manipular", y no es que no lo supiera o no lo hubiese hecho, sino que a veces hay cosas que no se ven hasta que alguien más las hace evidentes.

Mientras Michiru sonreía a los caballeros sin escuchar palabra alguna de lo que decían: _"Una foto señorita Kaioh". "Un autógrafo si me hace el favor". "Unas palabras señorita Kaioh". "¿Podría hacerle una entrevista señorita Kaioh?"_ , a unos metros, en la congregación de junto, el hombre al centro no podía apartar la mirada de ella, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, las ondas de su cabello, su melodiosa voz, la mirada marina y la perfección de su silueta sólo eran equiparables a los de una diosa. Michiru hizo un seductor gesto con su cabello y el aroma desprendido llenó el ambiente de un embriagante deseo al que le costó resistirse. Él no supo cómo o cuándo se perdió en su belleza y olvidó en donde estaba, sólo reaccionó cuando sus ojos se encontraron y evitó mirarla, en otras circunstancias ella habría sonreído pero esta vez no, lo ignoró, tal como aprendió. Él quería acercarse, tomar su cintura, decir que era suya y posar orgulloso pero no, no le daría más malos ratos a Michiru, "su" Michiru. Si estar lejos la hacía feliz, ese sería su propósito. En el interior ambos suplicaban que nadie preguntara sobre su relación, en especial él, que se esforzaba conteniendo las ganas de estar con ella, pues Michiru hacía uso de todas sus armas de seducción y le fue imposible no amarla, no desearla. Haruka se disculpó con las damas a su alrededor y se alejó mezclándose entre los invitados.

Al perderlo de vista Michiru respiró confiada, repartió autógrafos y posó para las fotografías con importantes figuras de negocios cuando vio a alguien conocido a lo lejos. Los medios se abalanzaron como ola sobre las personalidades que se presentaban, el flash de las cámaras relampagueó por doquier, parece que no tenía qué preocuparse, una nueva celebridad la opacaba. Apenas se hubo despejado, con un movimiento de cabeza la saludó, Yoshida y su coestrella Ichiro Susuki, un joven de dos metros con el cabello como Elvis Presley hicieron aparición. Luego de conocer a Michiru la vida de Yoshida despegó, descubrieron que tenía talento y no sólo se había convertido en una famosa actriz y cantante, sino que gracias a ella y algunas conexiones, ahora era la nueva Idol de Japón.

Más tarde, desatendida y sin saber cómo entretenerse, Michiru reparó en los instrumentos musicales en la esquina del escenario, pensó que tal vez podría hablar con alguien de la banda y ponerse de acuerdo para tocar juntos en alguna presentación, después de todo estaba ahí por motivos de trabajo y su _manager_ estaba más ocupada atendiendo los asuntos de Yoshida, su otra estrella en ascenso.

—Disculpa —dijo tocando el hombro del joven rubio de cabello medio que guardaba una guitarra.

—Oh, Michiru —salto hacia atrás, sus ojos azules no daban crédito a su suerte.

—Perdón si te asusté, ¿nos… conocemos? Me han dicho que no recuerdo eventos, tal vez deba reconocer que tampoco recuerdo rostros.

—Ah, no, no, pero, ¿quién no conoce a Kaioh Michiru? Con ese vestido… difícil no notarla, eres… la dama de los destellos.

Michiru sonrió.

—Te concedo eso. Tú eres…

—Gracias por recordarme que sólo estoy aquí porque _Three Lights_ no pudo presentarse. Se quedaron de gira por el país de la hoja de maple.

—Oh, perdón, ¿me perdí tu presentación?

—Me temo que sí.

—Espera… ¿hoja de maple?

—Canadá…

Michiru rió, jamás le había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza.

—¡La hoja de arce en la bandera! —exclamó riendo.

Contagiado con su risa, le extendió la mano.

—Soy Sakurazaka Mizuki. Mi banda y yo somos teloneras de _Three Lights_.

—Mi… ¿Mizuki dices? —le saludó apenas tocando su mano.

—Sí. Mizuki.

—Mizuki la… ¿mejor amiga de Tenoh Haruka?

—Sí, tú eres su novia.

Michiru apartó la mirada. Tan sólo recordar le produjo renuencia.

—Disculpa, no quise… —dijo agobiada—, sé que están teniendo problemas.

—No. Terminamos.

—Yo… lo lamento, no debí tocar el tema… yo, en verdad no quise…

—No. Descuida. Llegará el día en que no nos importe recordar.

Mizuki negó.

—No es verdad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Mientes. Siempre te va a importar.

Michiru no supo responder.

—Llegará el día en que no te duela recordar.

Durante largos segundos se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos, sin notar, que aún se estrechaban la mano. Después de eso, "la selección", fue sencilla.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

* * *

*Los personajes **Chizuru Yoshida, Azumi Yamada** e **Ichiro Susuki** pertenecen al anime/manga **"Hen, Strange love"** del mangaka **Hiroya Oku**.

*El personaje **Sakurazaka Mizuki** pertenece al manga/live action **"** _ **Ai o Utau Yori Ore Ni Oborero!"** y **"Ai-Ore! Danshikō no Hime to Joshikō no Ōji"**_ de la mangaka **Mayu Shinjo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

—Y… ¿de qué querías hablarme? —Dijo Haruka cuando Michiru lo visitó una tarde en su antiguo hogar.

—Veo la culpa en su mirada. Creí… que tenías que saberlo.

Él le miró sin comprender.

—Tenías razón.

El silencio se instauró en el apartamento, una vez más ni el reloj se atrevió a avanzar, lo único que se escuchó después fue el sonido de tacones al salir. A pesar de que Michiru no hubiese dicho nada más, Haruka sabía bien a lo que se refería.

 _Él miró a Michiru y quedó prendado de ella tal vez más que la primera vez que la vio._ _No sabía si era a causa del vestido de brillantes pero Michiru se iluminó y se elevó sobre el negro de los trajes que le rodearon. Contemplándola perdió la noción del tiempo y por un momento no existió nada más en la Tierra; después de un mes sin ella volver a verla fue como recargarse, llenarse de vida, reencontrarse. Cuando Michiru hizo ese gesto tan suyo con el cabello fue letal, fue como recibir una flecha y desplomarse, se le doblaron las piernas y quiso arrodillarse, dio un paso atrás y su aroma lo golpeó otra vez acertando en sus ansias, en las ganas. Rápido se aflojó la corbata y aspiró profundo. No, no debía respirar, el sudor le corrió la sien. "Debo guardar la apariencia…" Sonrió a las señoras que le hablaban pero no escuchaba nada. Absorto en sus emociones luchó por controlarse. El aroma de Michiru, su silueta, su cercanía le atraían con fuerza descomunal, le era muy difícil dominar sus instintos, cada parte de su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser le exigió acercarse. El deseo lo consumía, su esencia lo arrastraba. El calor y la arritmia lo confundieron, pensó que podría ser otro infarto pero no, sólo necesitaba desahogarse. La miró una vez más, la necesitaba, debía hacerla suya. "Guardar apariencias…" Quería tenerla, debía tenerla. Ahora._

 _Haruka sonrió a las señoras a su alrededor, dijo que lo disculparan, que en un momento regresaba, tomó el pañuelo en su pecho y se secó el sudor, lo regresó a su bolsillo y se dirigió al tocador, necesitaba refrescarse, enfriarse. Empujó la puerta. No. Necesitaba, saciarse. Con urgencia se encerró en un cubículo, desanudó la corbata y se aflojó la ropa, abriendo su bragueta tomó su miembro y se apoyó en la pared; desesperado y cerrando los ojos imaginó su vestido, imaginó su silueta y la imaginó sin él. Recordó sus labios, recordó su sonrisa y el sabor de su piel. Sus besos, sus caricias, el sonrojo en su rostro y sus gemidos de placer. Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla. Rápido y con dolor agitó su mano, el recuerdo le dolió más que hacerse daño. En su mente se mecía sobre su cuerpo gimiendo y gritando, se sentía tan libre y la sentía tan suya. Pero no era él quién la poseía, era ella, ella, la que fue y no será. La nostalgia lo venció, las lágrimas rodaron, trató de controlarse, de respirar, dejarse llevar, volver a imaginar pero no, la tristeza, el dolor y la impotencia lo frenaron, golpeó la pared frustrado, no pudo hacer más. Se sintió patético, inútil; desgraciado. Conmovido y agitado se limpió las lágrimas. Al salir arregló su ropa, se miró al espejo y se aseó la cara. Se recompuso como pudo y retornó al evento. Afuera se acomodó el saco y la miró a distancia. Esa sonrisa tan suya, ahora era de alguien más, con un nudo en la garganta entornó los ojos, el destino lo vino a encontrar._

 _Con sigilo se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar, pero lo cierto es que pudo haber estado a su lado y ellas no lo habrían notado._

 _—Mizuki, ¿eh? —dijo Michiru al charlar con ella._

 _—Sí._

 _—Eres muy diferente a lo que creí._

 _—¿Ah sí? ¿Haruka no fue indulgente conmigo? ¿Dijo algo desagradable?_

 _—No, pero debo admitir… que por mucho tiempo estuve un poco celosa._

 _—¿Sólo un poco?_

 _Asintió._

 _—Yo lo estuve mucho, y por mucho tiempo. Supongo que Haruka te lo dijo, ¿no?_

 _—Sí._

 _—Ahora sé que no mentía._

 _—¿Eh?, ¿por qué?_

 _—No eres su tipo._

 _—Ah, ya veo, sí… se dice que todos tenemos un "tipo". Aunque… yo no tengo uno._

 _—¿No?_

 _—No, soy un espíritu libre. Basta decir que tuve un novio que vestía de mujer, y pues mírame, yo no luzco precisamente como una así que, hacíamos buena pareja._

 _—Eso suena algo… extraño, interesante, pero extraño._

 _—No lo es menos que lo tuyo con… —se detuvo—. Michiru lo siento…_

 _—Ah…—pensativa, Michiru bajó la mirada—. Mizuki… hay… algo que quiero pedirte. A decir verdad… tenía… cierta curiosidad por conocerte porque… bueno…_

 _—Te preocupa Haruka._

 _—No es que me…_

 _Mizuki se adelantó y tomando su brazo buscó su mirada._

 _—No necesitas explicarlo, sólo… pide lo que necesitas. Hoy te he incomodado dos veces, estoy en deuda contigo._

 _Michiru desvió la mirada esquivando la profundidad de sus ojos._

 _—Haruka no hace amistades con facilidad, por eso es que quiero pedirte que cuides de él. Temo… que vaya a quedarse solo._

 _—Descuida, estará bien. Saldré con la banda una semana, debo regresar a Canadá, pero cuando vuelva… te prometo que no lo dejaré solo, puedes contar conmigo._

 _—Gracias…_

 _—No. A ti, por confiar en mí._

 _Aún cuando nada se concretara Haruka sabía que su encuentro fue decisivo, las conocía bien. No pudo sentirse más feliz, y más desdichado. Cabizbajo respiró profundo y no queriendo escuchar más, abandonó la fiesta._

No pasó mucho para que las piezas comenzaran a acomodarse, Mizuki siempre estaba ocupada cada vez que Haruka la llamaba y por curiosidad un día llamó también a Michiru, la evidencia fue clara. Solía verlas juntas en los medios, en las redes sociales y departiendo con los que acostumbraba llamar familia, fue definitivo: Haruka perdió a quién no quiso compartir, a manos de aquella a quién tampoco quiso perder.

A las pocas semanas recibió una llamada: "Tenías razón" dijo Mizuki. Haruka sonrió irónico, de pronto todos lo estaban felicitando por su fantástica predicción. "Son tan predecibles". Fingió no entender de lo que hablaba, quería escucharlo, tenía que escucharlo, tal vez sólo así le ayudara a aceptar, quería confirmar el momento en que su mundo se empezaría a desmoronar.

—Tenías razón —recalcó—, estoy enamorada de Michiru.

La sonrisa cínica y la quijada apretada se le habían vuelto un hábito, no tenía motivos para sonreír de otro modo.

—Bien. Cuídala —dijo.

El crujido del teléfono que estaba por romperse sonó incluso al otro lado de la línea.

—Hazme un favor —añadió—, díselo.

Haruka iba a dejar las cosas así, pero no quiso sonar obvio y concluyó:

—Si es que no se lo has dicho.

Sin darle tiempo de decir más colgó. Días después recibió una serie de llamadas de Mizuki pero no respondió. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Felicidades? ¿Me alegro por ustedes? No. No tenían ya nada que decirse.

En la soledad del apartamento Haruka se debatía en su feliz desdicha. Un par de lobos reñían en su cabeza, la constante batalla lo intoxicó. Era feliz por las dos personas más importantes en su vida, siempre supo que era lo que buscaban, quería lo mejor para ambas, sabía que no había nadie más en quién confiara para Michiru, estaba en buenas manos, por fin sería feliz, Mizuki le daría todo lo que siempre quiso, la clase de compañera que quería y que ahora sabía que necesitaba. En cuanto a Mizuki, por muy buena amistad que tuvieran él no le hacía falta, tenía ya ocupado el puesto de amiga: Naruse Kaoru, la ex líder de la banda, que aunque ya no tocaba con ellas jamás pudo ocupar su lugar.

 _"Sólo fui un maldito escalón… un maldito medio para un fin"._

El lobo de los celos le roía, le hacía jirones las entrañas.

 _"Me amabas tanto que te fue tan fácil cambiarm_ _e"._

Quería gritar, desquitarse, quería golpear algo o noquearse a sí mismo para dejar de sentir, al fin y al cabo parecía que todos lo querían así, o es que a nadie le importaba, después de la pelea con Seiya ninguno de sus "amigos" salvo Serena intentó comunicarse, le dijo que necesitaba estar solo y no volvió a llamar, trató de apoyarse en otros pero nadie quiso escuchar, estaba solo como al principio, solo como antes de conocer a Michiru, de no ser por ella nada habría sucedido. Estaba molesta antes y estaba molesto ahora.

" _¿Esta es la vida que tanto deseé?_ "

Haruka casi enloqueció, su deseo se cumplió y como consecuencia perdió lo más importante. Michiru y Mizuki no fueron su única pérdida, poco le quedaba ya, sus amigos, su familia, todo se había ido, ni la salud perduró, con el tiempo se deterioró, lo internaron luego de que su _manager_ lo encontrara desmayado a mitad de la sala.

—¿Cómo está? —Dijo el _manager_ , un hombre de mediana edad, casi calvo y robusto al doctor que salió de la habitación donde lo auscultaban.

—El señor Tenoh tuvo una recaída —dijo revisando el expediente—, nada diferente, es relativamente normal.

—¿Normal dice?

—Consecuencia del estrés y el cambio de género, creí que usted siendo su _manager_ estaba enterado.

El hombre se quedó helado.

—No… no lo sabía, dijo que tenía problemas cardiacos pero no más, sé que se ve diferente pero…

—Ahora lo sabe, si me disculpa debo atender a otros pacientes, pero ya despertó, puede entrar a verlo si quiere.

El hombre se dejó caer en el asiento de la sala de espera, por unos minutos trató de asimilarlo, cuando se levantó no estaba seguro de lo que diría pero aún así acudió a verlo.

—Ah, señor Miata —dijo Haruka sentado una vez más en la cama de hospital—, no sé cómo agradecerle que me haya traído.

—No… descuida "muchacho" —el hombre cansado y contrariado se sentó en la silla junto a la cama—. No sé cómo decirte esto.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Fui a verte porque necesitaba decirte que si seguías faltando a las prácticas de pista estarías despedido, ya están viendo la posibilidad de contratar otro piloto.

—¿Cómo dice? Pero… sabe que es por motivos médicos y mi rendimiento no ha bajado, no necesito practicar.

—Lo que no ha bajado es tu orgullo y tu peso con todo eso que te metes para ganar músculo, sabes que la máquina necesita que bajes a menos de 70.

—Pero eso no me afecta, puedo controlarlo, usted lo ha visto.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tus problemas cardiacos no ayudan en nada, sabes que eso perjudica al equipo, una escena más de estas y te prohibirán competir.

—Entiendo…

Haruka miró al hombre, se veía callado y distante.

—Señor Miata…, eso no es todo lo que vino a decir, ¿verdad?

—No.

Haruka no sabía qué esperar, ¿había algo más malo que un despido? El señor Miata se levantó de su lugar, se paseó por el cuarto y exhaló con aire resignado.

—Muchacho, dejaré de ser tu _manager_.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Por qué?

—Eres mi mejor cliente pero evitémonos problemas.

—Señor… no lo entiendo.

—Sé tu secreto muchacha.

Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Mira, no tengo nada en tu contra, me has traído buenas ganancias y te lo agradezco, pero si esto llega a saberlo la prensa, y que encima yo no conocía mi cliente, no quiero saber hasta dónde llegará, es por eso que te dejo ahora que las cosas están calmas.

Haruka bajó la mirada sin objetar, siempre tuvo la sospecha de que si un día pasaba algo no podría contar con él. De cierto modo lo agradeció pues no interfería en su vida personal, todo era trabajo y nada más. El señor Miata caminó a la puerta.

—Te dejo. Ah y una cosa más, Tenoh. Toma mi consejo: renuncia antes de que esto se vuelva un escándalo y no puedas volver a trabajar, sabes que eso no es bien visto en este país. Tal vez quieras volver a tocar el piano así podrás estar más tiempo con… oh… —sonrió—, la señorita Kaioh también tiene un secreto, ¿eh? Imagina si se llega a saber que un par de… —rió—. Lo que hará con sus carreras…

Haruka apretó las sábanas más preocupado por lo que podría suceder que por el posible insulto que insinuó.

—Te deseo suerte… "muchacho".

Haruka miró por la ventana como el hombre caminaba sonriendo y negando afuera de la habitación, por un momento quiso hacer caso omiso y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, al fin y al cabo qué importaba ya, pero no, el hombre tenía razón, debía hacer algo antes de que eso llegara a perjudicar a alguien más. Rápido tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar, no iba a dejar que su decisión siguiera afectando a Michiru.

 _"Michiru…"_

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó arrojando el teléfono, se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos hundiendo los dedos en su cabello esforzándose en no quebrarse.

Haruka aún no salía del hospital cuando renunció a lo que fue, pues trabajo y Michiru eran todo, y lo único.

Una mañana de abril, sin ya nada por lo cual seguir, su corazón cesó.

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. .

El viento soplaba ligero sobre los árboles. Los zapatos de tacón se abrieron paso en el santuario hasta detenerse. Con un poco de agua limpió el altar, quemó incienso y dedicó una pequeña oración. Al terminar lo cubrió de rosas rojas.

—Te faltó una —dijeron a su espalda ofreciéndole una azul.

—¿Azul? —Preguntó Michiru.

—Sí… —dijo Mizuki—. Haruka le dio el nombre a nuestra banda: _"Blau Rozen"._ Teníamos una especie de… "hermandad".

Michiru sonrió, tomó la rosa y la colocó en el centro, luego se levantó y dando un par de pasos atrás, entrelazó la mano de Mizuki, y con un gesto de agradecimiento se giró dejándolo atrás. El viento sopló y ondeó su vestido pero no se volvió, sólo la rosa azul se deshojó, los pétalos se esparcieron sobre el altar y otra ráfaga los dispersó, sólo el rojo de las rosas abrazó la placa:

 **TENOH HARUKA**

 **1985 - 2014**


	6. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Despertó inhalando como cuando se ha dejado de respirar, el reflejo le alzó de la cama, está tan alerta que cuesta creer que estuvo durmiendo. Las cortinas de gasa se mueven con la briza, es de noche, la desorientación le confunde, la cama está desordenada, Ellen de Generes está en el televisor. Una pelirroja en ropa interior le da la espalda, está tan dormida que no percibe agitación. Se pone de pie, no reconoce nada alrededor, el aturdimiento le impide pensar, una canción se empieza a escuchar, no es como solía ser, algo es diferente, algo falta, " _Violin Medley"_ no suena igual. La puerta del baño está abierta, anda hacia la luz, en el mueble la foto vieja de un niño resulta familiar, una nueva del mismo niño parece irreal, en la tercera un hombre abraza al niño, el hombre que refleja el cristal. _"No…"_ Mira a la pelirroja, permanece igual, en el espejo del baño hay un hombre sin edad. Se inclina sobre el lavabo. _"¿Qué es esto? Esto está mal…"_ Se tira del cabello. _"Esto no puede estar sucediendo, esto no puede ser real."_ Se mira la barba, se jala los párpados no se reconoce ya. Se repliega sobre el lavabo, hay niebla en sus ojos, no recuerda nada sólo ve oscuridad, se mira perplejo, niega, busca en su pecho y niega una vez más. Lleva los ojos a la pelirroja y de vuelta al cristal. _"No puede ser verdad."_ Nada tiene sentido, nada es normal. Los recuerdos se agolpan, le ciega la realidad. Es él hace unas horas, dice que continuará despierto, que la televisión va a mirar, de Michiru Kaioh es el admirador más leal, ahora que no está su novio imagina que tiene oportunidad, pero la entrevista dura un poco más de lo habitual, el control en sus manos al suelo va a parar, se ha dormido y en el sueño comienza a divagar. _"No… no es cierto…"_ Los nervios le hacen temblar. _"Es imposible, yo soy Tenoh Haruka, esto no es real"._ Se estira la cara, quiere desprender la máscara, descubrir la verdad. Una foto en la alfombra le hace dudar, traga y sigiloso se acerca a mirar. Entre sus manos está la prueba, vivió la vida de alguien más. _"No… no…"_ La foto cae de sus manos, todo comienza a girar. _"No… no… Michiru…"_ La maraña se empieza a desenredar. La foto de boda bajo la cama va a parar. La esquina de la sábana apunta al arma escondida en el muladar. Con la cacha en la mano vuelve al baño buscando regresar. _"Esto es un sueño, sólo queda despertar"._ Frente al espejo su rostro se contrajo, se tragó el nudo y el miedo de paso, mirándose a la cara Michiru declara _: "Un mundo sin Haruka no es digno de ser salvado"._ Con el acero en la sien él responde: —En un mundo sin Michiru, no es digno de vivir—. Mirándose a la cara, él dispara.

. . .

" _Cinco minutos bastan para soñar toda una vida, así de relativo es el tiempo"._

— _Mario Benedetti._

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR**

Primero que nada agradezco a todos los lectores que llegaron hasta este punto, ya que muchos creyeron que con la muerte de un personaje termina la historia, y gracias también a los que se quedaron en el camino cuando pensaron que la trama no era lo que esperaban. En este fic intenté crear algo diferente además de señalar los contras de un tema en el que mayormente sólo se exponen los beneficios, nadie habla del lado malo de ser transgénero FTM, yo apenas me atreví a tocarlo, quise plantear algo fuera de lo común, en el fanfiction existen miles de historias con finales felices, de romances y dramas eternos que a veces no parecen tener fin e incluso, la gran mayoría no lo tienen, se quedan tan a medias como sus lecturas, es por eso que decidí terminar pronto y no dejarlo inconcluso como esos tantos donde se quedan estancadas nuestras esperanzas. Esta historia es para aquellos que se cansaron de eso, de las cosas a medias, de la fantasía, de los finales rosa, si bien sigue siendo ficción tiene mucho de realidad.

Ahora bien, en esta historia quise dejar algunas cosas a la interpretación, incluyendo este último capítulo, pero sólo les diré que no considero que no tenga final feliz porque aunque no terminó bien para uno de los personajes, de cierto modo todos tuvieron lo que quisieron, Haruka fue hombre, Michiru encontró pareja, vieron sus sueños y deseos realizados, incluyendo los de este hombre, que tanto deseaba estar con Michiru que se inventó una vida para poder estar con ella, una vida en la que incluso en la inconsciencia conocía sus limitaciones, quiso imponer su masculinidad pero no pudo y terminó saciando su ansiedad como realmente lo hacía, ¿cuántos hombres no hay en el mundo obsesionados con mujeres inalcanzables? Muchas de ellas imposibles por ser lesbianas, este es uno de esos casos, del poder de los deseos y lo que hace la mente con tal de alcanzarlos. Y miren lo que hizo él cuando vio que su realidad era distinta, por eso les pregunto a ustedes, ¿podrían abandonar el sueño y seguir viviendo? Pero antes de responder recuerden las veces en que han estado soñando y al despertar sólo piensan en seguir durmiendo. "La muerte, es el sueño eterno".

Pasando a otras cosas, uno de ustedes dejó un review que me dejó pensando, debido a eso añadí una escena casi al final del capítulo 5 por si quieren volver a leerlo, pero les advierto, en nada modifica el final, sólo es un ligero refuerzo al tema. Y contestando a la inquietud de otro por la fecha de la muerte que es de hace dos años, en realidad eso lo escribí por todas las veces que morimos en vida cada vez que perdemos a alguien que amamos, claro que en la historia el personaje tiene una muerte física, pero quién diga que nadie muere de amor miente, la depresión puede ser muy traicionera, algo siempre muere en el interior, esta, fue una muerte subjetiva.

Para terminar, les recomiendo ampliamente una historia publicada aquí en Fanfiction que trata la disforia de género de forma más íntima dentro de la psique del personaje, y que muy bien pudiera haber sido los inicios o la primera parte de esta, se llama: "Mente enferma, destrúyeme" por Zerohuey, (ignoren el título) sólo son cuatro capítulos, es otra de las muchas truncadas que existen pero si les gustó "La vida que deseé", les aseguro que esta les va a encantar, tiene algunas inconsistencias pero no deja de ser entretenida y admirable, no pueden dejar de leerla.

Y una cosa más, si notan que el epílogo de pronto tiende a la rima, no fue intencional, así nació y preferí dejarlo como está.

Sin más que agregar, gracias por leer y comentar. Ahora sí, pueden juzgar el final.

Saludos, y mil gracias.

AS


End file.
